1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
The following type of portable terminal is per se known. When a user has actuated this portable terminal, it automatically determines its own position, downloads map data from a map server showing its own position, and displays a map with its own position indicated (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-320194).